To control fate
by Mathiasosx
Summary: Slight AU. Death should be the end. But what happens if an angel takes pity on a lost soul like Togame. Set during the last episode.


Warning Contains spoilers! (You have been warned)

I watched Katanagatari a couple of weeks back and I have to say it was good and quite satisfying to watch but Togame's death kinda bugged me a bit and sat around in the back of my head for a while. This is what came out.

I do not own Katanagatari.

It was a beautiful evening as a wandering angel gazed upon a derelict Shinto temple. Japan towards the end of its feudal years. A repeated image over his travels. At least different versions of it as he traveled from world to world from the realm of one god to another. He always enjoyed this era it was simple easy to walk through without meeting anyone if he so wanted. Though right now he was just watching unobservable by any other.

Well that wasn't entirely true the figure sleeping with her head on his lap would see him should she wake. She was another angel his bond mate. He smiled stroking her hair as he watched the sunset of the human world listening to the sound of nature. That's when he heard voices. He shifted his view slightly. Finding 2 travelers, one male on female, a couple it seemed. The man was by far the taller of the two bare chested and wearing red loose sleeves and trousers that allowed free movement. The angel never could remember the names of Japanese clothes. The man had black hair that suck out in several directions and lacked a sword, odd for the time. The woman was much shorter and very light in build with white hair down to her shoulders. Her clothes were purple, looking almost like amour.

They were interesting but he decided to let them pass, time wasn't really an issue for angels anyhow. He could watch them later. So he turned back to nature letting his bond mate continue to sleep.

He could still here the human couple they had yet to move on either enjoying the view or discussing something important. Humans were instantaneous like that.

He heard a third voice and he realized they must have met someone they knew.

That's when it happened two blasts of noise so alien to this era but familiar to the angel from his travels through others. A pair of gunshots.

He snapped his field of view round awaking his bond mate. She didn't complain or question though, their soul bond ensured she knew exactly what was going on.

Back to the human world it was the white haired young woman that had been shot the third figure a man with a mask that covered much of his face. It had Kanji on it that read as 'unconcealed'.

As the two angels watched the masked man walked off.

Moving closer the two could now hear the travelers last conversation clearly.

Confessions of love and intent of betrayal, requests not to die and to live on. Two humans casting themselves wide open to each other as one of them lay dying.

The male angel moved towards the scene but his bond mate held him back.

They shouldn't intervene. At least not yet.

They continued to watch until the woman's spirit finally left her leaving her partner alone.

They continued to watch as the man carried the woman's still form into the ruined temple where their viewpoint followed. Watching in on as he cut off his loves white hair. Taking it as a reminder. Then he set off filled with a purpose a task to fulfill.

With him gone the two angels turned their attention back to their plane and sure enough not far from them stood the spirit of the young woman.

From her stance it was obvious she had seen the mans actions and wasn't particularly impressed.

"By the spirits Shichika could you at least obey my dying wish and what was that thing with my hair you should let it go…? Oh!" She suddenly noticed the two angels at the end of her tirade.

Sharing a nod the male angel stepped forward, while his bond mate summoned a pillow in order to continue her sleep.

"You're an angel?" She asked. The angel just nodded while reaching out to touch her spirit. With that contact he knew everything about her. Togame an interesting name.

"You're wife?" She asked looking at the sleeping female angel.

He gave a combination shrug and nod as a reply. Sort of.

"I see…"

The angel reopened the view into the human world. Looking at Togame's body. He indicated the still form.

Togame looked at her 'feet'. "Of course I want to go back but Shichika… I would have to… get my revenge."

The angel folded his arms giving her a look.

"I can't just let it go… I have to finish what I started."

Now the angel held his hand out on either side. The question was clear. Why.

"I… I just can't no matter what I just…" The angel cut her off with a wave of his hand. He pointed at her head and gave a dismissive wave then pointed at her heart and with his other hand tapped her ear.

"But…"

He held a hand out telling her to stop then flicked them out almost saying 'just run with it' with the motion.

"Ok we'll make a deal."

The angel cocked his head to one side.

"I don't imagine being brought back to life is free."

The angel nodded slightly.

"So if I change my path and stop looking for revenge will that be enough."

The angel just smiled and nodded.

"So how does this work?"

The angel's only reply was to reach out and begin pushing her towards the viewing portal. Then though it and finally back into her body.

That's when Togame woke gasping for air. She checked her body. No wounds, her hair was back as well. She looked up at the angel that hovered above her. Quickly she stood and bowed. His only response was to put its hand on its heart and disappear.

Exiting the derelict temple she gasped at the sight of the wrecked shogunate palace. She knew what Shichika had intended to do when he headed for it. However right now all she could do was hope he had survived. So she ran. Ran down the steps and onward towards the collapsed palace.

That's when she saw him limping out of the dust. "Shichika!" She yelled continuing to run towards him.

"Togame? But… how? You…" He muttered when she stopped in front of him.

"An angel saved me." She said. Then her eyes went wide when she saw the wounds on his body.

"Huh?" Me uttered as she looked up at the sky searching for something. Then she found it the angel halfway into this world holding up a single finger with a grin on his face. Then he disappeared and with him went Shichika's wounds.

"Wha? How…?" Shichika started only for Togame to cut him off. "Oh shut up." She said and with that she jumped up and kissed him.

An there is it. Please note that the use of angels in this one shot is purely for the purpose of the fiction. No religious connotations are intended. Same for the realms of Gods.

Please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
